bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Malum
komu jescze malum wygląda na małego tytana??-T9-tech Małego tytana? To zwykły średni set. Małych tytanów to sobie robię w domu - Teridax, władca ciemności. No, ale jakby nie patrzeć, to on jest baardzo mądry. Normalnie niektórzy matoranie go przeganiają - Teridax, władca ciemności. Głupi nieeee,ale w gruncie żeczy to tylko opancerzony Glatorian,on nawet nie jest silniejszy od Hewkiego!!! Kiedy był w przeprawie? Jedrek 134 No wtedy gdy się chował za skałamiPatryk6825:o. Co z tego, że nie jest silniejszy od Hewkiego ale i tak dla mnie jest i będzie najfajniejszym GLATORIANINEM--Munmind17 21:54, 28 mar 2009 (UTC)Munmind17,Mistrz demolki No,przyznaje nawet fajny. To moja listaPatryk6825 Gresh-najfajniejszy Strakk-jest troche dziwnie zbudowany Tarix-ma mały pancerz Malum-jest zbyt opancerzony i mały Vorox-Nawet ma fajny ogon ale ta jego maska Skrall-nawet nawet,ale jest za chudy A to moja : Skrall - najlepszy Vorox - fajny Malum - dobty ale ma za duże naramiennii Strakk - może być ma za długą szyję Tarix - też może być ale ma zle zrobioną broń i Gresh - za dużo kolców (tarcza). Warox 17:36, 29 mar 2009 (UTC) a to jest moje: tarix-fajny gresh-to samo ale ma złe ręce malum-moglby mnieć gdzieś indziej miotacz strakk-garbóz skrall-fajny ale licznik na stopie? to na drugej też powini zrobić vorox-to samo co skrall i strakk Vavakx Pora na mnie: Gresh-niby ok ale taką dziwną ma budowe niby chudy ,niby nie ,nie mam opini Skrall-Mi to pasi Vorox-Mój ulubiony :) Strakk-Na początku mi się podobał ale jak zobaczyłem jego długąszyje przestałmi się podobać Malum-Niski ,opacęrzony (bardzo) ale mi pasi Tarix-jast OK Muraga7 12:18, 30 mar 2009 (UTC) A oto moja wersja: Malum-Kupa mięcha Gresh-Głupi elegancik Vorox-Bezmózgi down Strakk-żelowe włosy Tarix-pedał Skrall-terminator wersja Baby Raczej lista wzięta pod humor--Munmind17 19:05, 31 mar 2009 (UTC)Munmind17 http://bionicle.lego.com/pl-PL/default.aspx?domainredir=bionicle.com kliknijcie na maluma stoi tam vastus? To napewno Vastus bo ma kose,węże na ramieniu i no taką maskę,ale tam wygląda jak jeszcze bardziej opancerzony MalumnapakowanyPatryk6825. No to pora na mnie: 1.Skrall-bo napakowany 2.Vorox-Fajny Ale Ta maska :/ 3.Strakk-Zbyt garbowaty 4.Gresh-Za dużo kolców i tródno się go łapie 5.Malum-Może i ma dużo panceża ale jest niziutki(Chyba nawet Skrall jest od niego wyższy) 6.Tarix-Głupia maska,Mały korpus,beznadziejna broń...Jaednym słowem-WSZYSTKO ŹLE!!!!!!!:( Za Skrallem chyba jest Sckopio Ale wróćmy do rzeczy: *Gresh: Te ruchome kolce są kiepskie *Malum: Zwykły Zwierzak *Tarix: No... chyba Ok *Strakk: Zbyt Krzywy *Skrall: Sram na ten miecz *Vorox: Ok Gresh2 Niby skąd wiadomo że "tym" przeciwnikiem jest Strakk ?>:(-Pan i Władca(M7) 13:32, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Masz książeczkę Glatorian III i IV? Ja nie, ale mój kolega ma i mi powiedział. Jest godny zaufania.-Po prostu Dunox 13:34, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) Jakim "tym" wojownikiem?Świrunni 11:11, 22 lip 2009 (UTC) Strakk ma długą szyję i jest trochę garbaty ale jak musie zniży szyję w dół jest fajnie napakowany--Puszo!Boss_Glatorian Lodu- Hmm... Sam niewiem czy wybrać Maluma czy Tarixa... Możecie mi doradzić?? Twardzielak!!! wiadomo że on prawie zabił strakka bo tak jest w przeprawa część 6 To jest forum o Malumie a nie o innych glatorianach a tak po za tym Malum to mały spaslak i to mi się podoba http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Malum--Malum121 21:54, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ciekawe jak on wyzwał przywódcę Voroxów na pojedynek. I dlaczego go nie zaatakowały? Jak mylicie Vezok999 16:56, sty 15, 2010 (UTC) Statystyki Zmieniłem mu je na piaseczny. Ciekawe dlaczego tylko ja na to wpadłem.Mantu7 09:20, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie "piaseczny", tylko "piaskowy". I w ogóle nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłeś, bo się bierze pod kolor, nie pod plemię. Lord Vox 14:56, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Zmieniłem je znów na czerwony, bo: 1. Malum, jest czerwony - odkrycie roku 2010 -, dlatego też powinien mieć statystyki na czerwono. 2. Co prawda, został wygnany i dołączył po "piasecznych" Voroksów, ale jednak on jest czerwony, a nie "piaseczny", dlatego ma "czerwone statystyki". -